


5 раз, когда Саша Сорокин не смог сдать домашнее задание, и 1 раз, когда все-таки смог

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Humor, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Быть супергероем и одновременно учиться в школе - дело нелегкое. Все время что-нибудь не успеваешь! Например, сделать домашнее задание...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	5 раз, когда Саша Сорокин не смог сдать домашнее задание, и 1 раз, когда все-таки смог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки: "Побольше смешных и относительно реалистичных причин отсутствия домашнего задания".

Быть супергероем – это круто! Особенно если заниматься геройствованием исключительно в другом измерении. По крайней мере, из списка извечных супергеройских проблем выпадает необходимость маскироваться, чтобы тебя никто не узнал. И ушлая пресса, которую хлебом не корми, только дай возможность запечатлеть лицо под маской. Ах да, маску я не носил, потому что смотри пункт первый.  
Еще все твои супергеройские способности остаются в том самом измерении. И в своем, родном, тебе не надо объяснять, почему при наезде на тебя машины сломалась машина, а не ты. Это я так, утрирую, конечно, но общее направление мысли понятно.  
Еще никакие суперзлодеи не посягнут, дьявольски хохоча, на твоих родителей/девушку/парня/хомячка – нужное подчеркнуть. Не превратят в руины твою любимую кафешку, не взорвут твою планету. Не придут в твою школу, где ты, обычный такой десятиклассник, спишь на уроке физики, и не объявят во всеуслышание о твоей тайной сущности, прежде чем убить твоего учителя, всех твоих одноклассников и тэ дэ и тэ пэ.  
Однако как минимум одна проблема все-таки остается. Будь ты хоть трижды супергерой, но ты еще и ученик. И тебе задают домашние задания. И ты пытаешься их делать. Честно-честно! Ты же не виноват, что…

**Отмазка номер 1. Домашка по алгебре**

\- Сорокин, – в эту простецкую фамилию Валерий Станиславович, наш новый классрук, умудрился вложить столько укоризны, что не услышишь – не поверишь. – На прошлой перемене Лидия Антоновна приходила на тебя жаловаться.  
\- А чо я? – машинально вылетело у меня изо рта, хотя я прекрасно знал, «чо».  
\- Ничо, – передразнил классрук, поправляя затемненные очки. – Вот именно, что «ничо». А должен был сдать семь номеров по алгебре.  
Ковырнув носком ботинка порядком поцарапанный под конец учебного года пол кабинета, я проворчал:  
– У меня была причина.  
Валерий Станиславович громко, совершенно неинтеллигентно фыркнул. Наверное, от меня набрался.  
\- Та самая, которую ты озвучил Лидии Антоновне? Ну давай, скажи и мне.  
\- Все очень просто, – пожал плечами я. – Дело в том, что…

…Буря за стенами моего укрытия завывала, как тридцать три волка-великана, которых натравил на меня Красноглазый. Это было плохо: в таком шуме я не мог услышать, не приближается ли ко мне тридцать четвертый. Сосредоточиться не получалось. Откушенная до локтя левая рука ныла, отрастая. Пальцы правой задубели и плохо гнулись, пусть температура внутри наспех состряпанного иглу и была плюсовая. Зубы пытались стучать. Прыгал зажатый в зубах фонарик, которым я подсвечивал страницы учебника. Болела ушибленная о ледышку голова, в глазах двоилось, и графики функций изгибались, будто пьяные змеи. Дурацкая алгебра!  
С горем пополам разобравшись в решении первого номера, я начал было писать… но вместо темного следа на тетрадном листе осталась только вмятина. Может, чернила замерзли? Подышав на крошечный шарик, я попробовал снова – с тем же результатом. Кое-как, с помощью колен и такой-то матери, одной рукой я раскрутил ручку и уставился на пустой стержень. Вот же черт. Запасной ручки у меня не было. Вернее, была, даже две, и два карандаша в придачу, но все они остались торчать в разных уязвимых местах волков-великанов. Когда заканчивается оружие, приходится импровизировать, да. Волков я в итоге одолел, а вот домашка по алгебре, похоже, одолеет меня. И тут, на минуточку, не сымпровизируешь. Разве что нацарапать решение на стенах – той самой, ставшей бесполезной ручкой. Или кровью написать… Я проверил пострадавшую руку: крови там уже не было, а лишний раз калечиться – даже ради домашки – все-таки не хотелось. Да и математичка – она у нас пенсионерка, человек старой закалки – не оценит такой перфоманс. Даже если бы у меня было, чем этот перфоманс сфоткать.  
В общем, не судьба… И только я успел спрятать пустую тетрадь и учебник, как, словно в подтверждение моих мыслей, снежная стена проломилась, и в дыру сунулась огромная уродливая голова с оскаленной пастью. Я взмахнул ручкой, целя в сверкающий голубой глаз, и…

\- Так в чем же дело, Сорокин? – поторопил меня классрук. – Почему ты не сделал домашнее задание?  
\- Паста в ручке закончилась, – сказал я. – А магазины уже не работали. И запасной не было. И все карандаши куда-то подевались… Честно-честно!

**Отмазка номер 2. Домашка по литературе**

Я подпрыгивал на месте, и, наверное, со стороны казалось, будто мне срочно нужно в сортир, но пицца из буфета нужна больше. Пицца мне действительно была нужна: до конца большой перемены оставалось всего пять минут – а рыжая пятиклашка передо мной никак не могла определиться между апельсиновым соком и яблочным. А ведь пиццу, помимо того, что купить, нужно было еще и съесть! Желательно не путем запихивания ее целиком в рот и заглатывания на манер анаконды…  
По плечу сзади постучали. Я обернулся, собираясь рявкнуть, что это тормознутая малышня очередь задерживает, а не я, но наткнулся на свое отражение в стеклах затемненных очков и присмирел.  
\- Здрасьте, Валерий Станиславович… Вы тоже за пиццей? А я…  
\- Не выучил стихотворение по литературе, – перебил классрук с такой скорбью в голосе, будто я как минимум прирезал Валентину Федоровну, нашу русицу. – Почему же, позволь поинтересоваться?  
\- Я ру… Валентине Федоровне все объяснил! – воскликнул я с видом крайне оскорбленного достоинства.  
\- Ну-ну, – насмешливо кивнул классрук. – Объяснил. Что там у тебя была за отговорка, напомни?  
\- В общем, – набрал побольше воздуху я, – так получилось, что…

…Я как раз собирался возвращаться домой и заваливаться спать, когда разведка донесла о скорой атаке Красноглазого. Прицельной, лично на меня направленной. Уффф, по крайней мере, не придется никого спасать, и то спасибо: в данный момент я торчал в одном из своих многочисленных убежищ посреди глухого леса.  
Увы, ничего конкретного о близящемся нападении разведка рассказать не смогла. Максимум, что я сумел из них выжать – на сей раз гад ползучий замутил что-то с погодой. Довольно расплывчатое, надо сказать, предупреждение. Погода, хм… Что у нас там с погодой? Ураган? Наводнение? Землетрясение? Извержение вулкана? К чему готовиться-то??? Непонятно. А раз непонятно, я решил расслабиться и заняться пока чем-нибудь полезным. Например, сделать домашку по литературе на завтра.  
Знаю-знаю, очень оригинальный вывод, который напрашивается на нелестное замечание о моем интеллекте. Зачем сидеть на попе ровно в ожидании неведомого стихийного бедствия, если даже спасать никого не требуется, и потому можно преспокойно смыться в родное измерение, к теплой кроватке? И пусть Красноглазый хоть целый лес с землей равняет – любым из доступных способов.  
Но вот так сбежать – в моем понимании это все равно, что маршировать перед резиденцией Красноглазого с транспарантом «Я СТРУСИЛ!». Так что фигушки. Буду зубрить литру и ждать сюрприз.  
Заданное стихотворение я еще дома переписал на лист бумаги – это мой испытанный способ учить стихи: переписывание и заучивание с листа, а не из учебника. С этим самым листом я уютно устроился на дереве шунции (такой местный аналог яблони) и, подгрызая спелый плод, углубился в дебри поэзии. Откуда меня через три столбика вынесло смерчем.  
Ну, то, что это смерч, я понял не сразу, а позже, когда висел, зацепившись штанами, на верхушке покни (еще одно здешнее дерево, чем-то на сосну смахивает), сражался с головокружением и провожал взглядом ревущий серый столб, в недрах которого на бешеной скорости крутились земля, ветки и, надо полагать, моя домашка. Даже те несчастные три затверженных столбика и то из головы выдуло…  
Опять двойка! Проклятый Красноглазый! Если останусь на второй год, буду знать, кого в этом винить…

\- Молодой человек, – вырвал меня из воспоминаний голос буфетчицы. – Вы что-нибудь будете брать? Думайте быстрее, не задерживайте очередь.  
Тьфу ты!  
\- Пиццу, – выпалил я и, повернувшись к Валерию Станиславовичу, состроил щенячьи глазки. – Так получилось, что я шел по улице, читал домашку, а потом дунул ветер и унес ее. Я пытался ее догнать, но не смог. Честно-честно!

**Отмазка номер 3. Домашка по химии**

Классрук поймал меня у самых дверей – я почти сумел добраться до вожделенного выхода. Можно было, конечно, вывернуться и убежать, но в десятом классе такие трюки выглядят уже как-то несолидно, согласитесь. Пришлось отделиться от потока штурмующих двери счастливчиков и скроить физиономию пай-мальчика. Валерий Станиславович, разумеется, не купится, но я хотя бы старался.  
\- Вы что-то хотели? – вежливо осведомился я, одним глазом тоскливо поглядывая на кусочек вольного мира, виднеющийся поверх разномастных голов через распахнутые двери, а другим – преданно уставившись в глубины затемненных очков.  
\- Химия, Сорокин, – был краток классрук.  
\- Химия? – лицемерно удивился я. – А что с ней не так?  
\- Она не сделана, – так же лаконично пояснил Валерий Станиславович. – Почему?  
Почесав затылок (хотя хотелось почесать другое место, позже объясню), я оторвал страждущий взгляд от выхода и возвел глаза влево и вверх – якобы туда человек смотрит, когда говорит правду, если я ничего не путаю. Надеюсь, не путаю – сейчас мне пригодилось бы немного убедительности.  
\- Почему? Потому что… потому…

…Огромный бассейн кишел гибами – такими милыми рыбешками, чем-то смахивающими на золотых, только раз в десять больше, с полной пастью зубов и жрущими все, что не приколочено. Над этим бассейном я и висел – под аккомпанемент злорадного хохота Красноглазого (наверняка усиленного какой-то приблудой, типа петличного микрофона). И не просто висел, а в самой дурацкой позе – нет, не вниз головой. Вернее, вниз, но не головой, а противоположным местом. Так оно обычно получается, если ты руками вцепился в веревочную петлю, а потом посмотрел вниз и быстренько забросил туда же и ноги. Но что хуже всего – в кармане моих джинсов торчала свернутая трубкой тетрадь с недоделанной домашкой по химии. И я буквально задн… э-э задним мозгом чувствовал, как эта тетрадь потихоньку из кармана выскальзывает.  
Кто-то скажет, что я дурак и даже на своих ошибках не учусь. Что раз за разом наступаю на одни и те же грабли. Что с размаху плюхаюсь в одну и ту же лужу… (Ой, давайте не будем сейчас про «плюхаться», не хочу!) Но у меня элементарно нет времени корпеть над уроками дома! Если уж на то пошло, процентах эдак в семидесяти, а то и семидесяти пяти домашка благополучно делается и сдается. Так что не надо тут мне! И вообще, и на старуху бывает проруха, раз уж мы пословицами заговорили…  
Тем временем плеск воды – и гиб в воде – приближался. В очередной раз повернув голову и оценив ожидающую обед стаю, которая с близкого расстояния резко набрала очков в страхолюдности, я в очередной раз пожалел, что не умею летать. Прыгнуть в воду и попытаться доплыть до бортика? Меня сожрут еще на подлете, а регенерировать из состояния обглоданного скелета даже у меня не получится. (Не то чтобы я пробовал, но интуиция подсказывает, что нет, не получится, и лучше не проверять.) И тогда я сделал единственное возможное в моем положении – полез по веревке вверх. Точнее, попытался – чтобы через мгновение обнаружить, что рука каким-то макаром запуталась в петле. Черт! Я дергал, ковырял веревку, снова дергал, снова ковырял… И все-таки распутал и взлетел вверх – с грацией севшего на канцелярскую кнопку трудовика Петровича. Взлетел, теряя тетрадь, знатный кусок любимых джинсов, а также – по ощущениям – половину правой ягодицы…. Грустная, но необходимая жертва…

\- Потому что? – помог мне Валерий Станиславович.  
\- Она нечаянно упала в аквариум, – вдохновенно родил я. – Домашка. И ее съела золотая рыбка. Честно-честно!

**Отмазка номер 4. Домашка по биологии**

Держась за бок, я рухнул на лавку. Ненавижу челночный бег! Ноги гудят, голова идет кругом, легкие работают, как будто впустую… Надо сказать, сейчас была одна из тех довольно редких минут, когда я жалел, что все мои суперспособности остаются в другом измерении. Иначе мне бы эти несколько десятков метров были – пшик, словно таракану кухню перебежать.  
\- Сорокин?  
Лавка, как назло, стояла у самой двери в спортивный зал. И в этой двери сейчас маячил Валерий Станиславович. Вот зачем я приземлился именно сюда?! Дополз бы до противоположного конца и мог бы сделать вид, что нифига не слышу из-за топота одноклассников и свиста физрука…  
\- В наличии, – прохрипел я.  
Может, он сжалится над моим бедственным состоянием и не станет пилить мозги? Ага, счас.  
\- Я вижу, что в наличии, – кивнул классрук. – Чего, к сожалению, нельзя сказать о твоей домашней работе по биологии. Не просветишь, что с ней приключилось?  
Я поерзал на лавке, собираясь с мыслями. Верно подмечено, ничего не скажешь… Это и вправду было то еще приключение…  
\- Видите ли, вчера я…

Разумеется, Красноглазый мелочиться не стал – это вообще не в его духе. Любит он размах, масштаб… Вот и сейчас: вызвал демона, чего-то там у него выгадал (что именно – мне еще предстоит узнать), заморочил голову несчастному инфернальному существу и ушел по-английски. А мне отдувайся: демон, не получив достойной оплаты труда, разозлился не на шутку и готов был вот-вот разнести полгорода. Чего я-супергерой, понятное дело, никак допустить не мог.  
Общаться пришлось с крыши десятиэтажного здания – в противном случае меня бы попросту не заметили. Уж не знаю, могло ли это существо менять обличья, но на данный момент мой собеседник представлял собой некое подобие небезызвестного джинна из мультика, только не синее, а багрово-красное, ну и высотой с пресловутые десять этажей.  
Первые минут тридцать диалога у нас не выходило. Демон пулялся в меня сгустками огня, я носился по крыше, от них уворачиваясь и тихо радуясь, что здание заблаговременно эвакуировали. По истечении этого времени мы оба слегка выдохлись и с одинаково насупленными рожами уставились друг на друга.  
\- Он обманул меня! – заревел демон, потрясая кулаками – всеми шестью. – Этот презренный червь! Ничтожная букашка! Жалкий насекомыш!  
Оскорбления, пусть и незамысловатые (у нас в школе первоклашки в десять раз затейливей матерятся), медом лились мне в уши. Лыбясь, как дурак, я внимал, готовый подписаться под каждым словом. Как же приятно, когда твоего заклятого врага костерят на все лады! Слушал бы и слушал…  
\- Тебе смешно?!!! Ты рад, что мелкая тля обвела вокруг пальца самого великого…  
Упс, похоже, меня неправильно поняли. И в моих интересах как можно скорее данное недоразумение разъяснить, покуда… Да, вот это самое. Ловко отпрыгнув от очередного файербола, я заорал:  
\- Нет, о великий! Я просто рад, что мы с тобой оба ненавидим моего врага!  
Файербол номер следующий потух над правой средней ладонью. Фууух.  
\- Этот недостойный мураш твой враг? – прищурился демон.  
\- Еще какой! – закивал я и решил ковать железо, пока горячо. – Скажи, о великий, что наш враг тебе пообещал? Что ты должен получить, дабы спокойно покинуть этот мир?  
Тут я, конечно, рисковал. А ну как у меня сейчас душу затребуют? Впрочем, бог с ней, с душой – это еще понятие такое э-э-э… научно не доказанное. Вот если Красноглазый ему посулил триста сундуков с золотом или, скажем, пять сотен наложниц – вот это будет номер.  
Демон на секунду вроде как задумался, а затем приблизил ко мне исполинскую физиономию. Из черно-алого провала рта пахнуло серой.  
\- Отдай мне то, – вкрадчиво проговорил демон, – об отсутствии чего ты очень скоро пожалеешь.  
Я думал лишь секунду. Потом тяжело вздохнул, снял рюкзак и потянул оттуда тетрадь. Ага, ту самую, с домашкой по биологии.  
Демон уставился на совершенно стандартную полуобщую тетрадку (48 листов, сюрные крейзи-кактусы на обложке) с крайним подозрением.  
\- Ты и правда будешь жалеть об отсутствии этой невзрачной вещицы?  
Посмотрев в его алые, лишенные зрачков глаза, я вообразил, как вздрючит меня завтра биологица, вызвал в воображении укоризненную физиономию классрука, а также драконовы меры, которые предпримут мамка с папкой, и поежился.  
\- Ты даже себе не представляешь, о великий…

\- Вчера ты…? – повторил Валерий Станиславович.  
Я понял, что все это время не дышал, и запыхтел, как паровоз. Но отвечать все равно пришлось.  
\- Вчера я встретил… м-м-м… человека, которому она была нужнее. Он очень просил, и мне пришлось ее отдать. Честно-честно!

**Отмазка номер 5. Домашка по физике**

\- Сорокин?  
Я подпрыгнул и заорал. Но исключительно в своем воображении – не хотелось в очереди в битком набитом магазине позориться. Так что внутри я держался за сердце и глотал воздух, как рыба, а в реальности всего лишь слегка (надеюсь) вздрогнул и обернулся.  
\- О, здрасьте, Валерий Станиславович!  
Интересно, как он вообще здесь оказался? Не то чтобы я знал, где живет классрук, но ни разу не видел его в своем районе…  
\- Здравствуй, Сорокин.  
С этими словами классрук выложил на ленту пачку соли и как бы между прочим окинул взглядом мои покупки. К счастью, это были совершенно невинные хлеб и молоко, а не пиво и сигареты, скажем. Но лицо у Валерия Станиславовича все равно сделалось недовольное. И я, кажется, даже знал причину. Ну почему, почему до кассы еще так далеко???  
\- Мила Сигизмундовна передает тебе привет, – незамедлительно подтвердил классрук мои худшие опасения. – Тебе и твоему проекту, который она так и не увидела.  
\- Я его сделал! – заявил я.  
Самое обидное, что это была чистая правда. Да, я сделал проект, правда, ровнехонько к дедлайну, и даже пришлось тащить его с собой на очередную миссию, чтобы потом – сразу в школу. Кто же знал, что…  
\- А почему не донес? – вклинился в печальные мысли Валерий Станиславович.  
Я нервно позвенел мелочью в кошельке.  
\- Понимаете, мой проект вышел таким хорошим, что…

…В погоне за улепетывающим на всех парах Красноглазым я оказался в местных джунглях. Здесь были местные лианы, местные гигантские змеюки и местные дикари. Вот как раз налетев на последних, я и заподозрил, что Красноглазый не столько улепетывал, сколько заманивал меня в ловушку. Однако уточнять этот животрепещущий момент было некогда: Красноглазый куда-то испарился, а дикари остались. Куча крайне недружелюбных с виду коротышек, обряженных в лиственно-травяные юбочки и вооруженных стрелами-копьями. Небось, еще и отравленными.  
Не то чтобы я не мог с ними справиться. Да, их было много, да, они были с оружием, но ведь и я не лыком шит. Другое дело, что дикари – это тебе не волки-великаны, а все-таки люди, пусть дикие и необразованные. Устраивать резню казалось не лучшей идеей.  
Противник взял меня в широкое кольцо, причем на относительно открытой – как для джунглей – местности. Летать, как уже было упомянуто, я не умею. Прыгать а-ля кузнечик – тоже. Ни тебе завалященькой лианы над головой, ни веточки… Да я даже на свисающий змеиный хвост сейчас бы согласился – но чего нет, того нет. Оставался элемент неожиданности. Вот бы их сейчас чем-нибудь удивить, а пока будут стоять и глазами хлопать, я…  
Двигаясь нарочито медленно, я открыл рюкзак и достал оттуда свой драгоценный проект. Предмет «Физика», тема «Электрические цепи». Форма исполнения – самодельная гирлянда на разноцветных диодах, работающая от литиевой батарейки. Я даже с выключателем заморочился!  
Сделав несколько аляповатых жестов и пробормотав абракадабру (на всякий случай короткую, а то еще заподозрят в черном колдунстве и пришпилят, словно бабочку булавкой), я триумфально включил гирлянду. Разумеется, в темноте она смотрелась бы куда красочнее, но нужный эффект был достигнут. Даже немножко с перебором.  
Под аккомпанемент восхищенных воплей живое кольцо побросало копья и резко сомкнулось. К тому времени, как я, чувствуя себя бывалым придверным ковриком, отплевался и отряхнулся, дикари исчезли за деревьями, а вместе с ними исчез мой проект. Не удивлюсь, если они опутают гирляндой какой-нибудь высохший ствол или камень и будут на нее молиться, пока батарейка не сядет. Лестно, черт возьми: не всякий десятиклассник способен похвастаться, что его школьный проект сделался локальным божеством. Но вот с надеждой повысить четвертную отметку можно было смело распрощаться…

\- Что? – спросил Валерий Станиславович.  
\- Что? – эхом отозвался я, размышляя, станут ли дикари приносить под угасшей гирляндой человеческие жертвы в попытках заставить ее снова загореться.  
\- Твой проект вышел такой хороший, что…?  
\- А, – я бросил алчущий взгляд на кассу, но ближе та не стала. Придется снова отмазываться. – Он был такой хороший, что у меня его одолжили на выставку. И не смогли вовремя вернуть. Честно-честно!

**+1. Домашка по истории**

\- Можешь же, когда хочешь, Сорокин!  
Я, втайне польщенный, пожал плечами. Ну да, вот так удачно получилось, что заданный на дом реферат по истории никто не съел и не отобрал, он не утонул, не сгорел, не улетел, не оказался обменян на жизненно важные вещи или использован в качестве оружия. Я его написал, причем сам, а не скачал из интернета, выучил и даже защитил. За что получил заслуженный высший балл и редкую похвалу от Валерия Станиславовича и теперь, довольный как слон, собирал рюкзак.  
\- Сорокин?  
На плечо легла тяжелая рука. Дернувшись, я вскинул голову. Класс пустовал: похоже, я маленько закопался со сборами, и все однокашники ушли, торопясь насладиться короткими минутами перемены. А Валерий Станиславович, который, я мог поклясться, секунду назад перебирал бумажки на своем столе, каким-то образом оказался возле моей задней парты.  
\- Д-да? – настороженно отозвался я, выпрямляясь.  
Откуда-то всплыло острое желание загородиться рюкзаком. Что за бред?  
\- Скажи, Сорокин, только честно, – глаза (точнее, стекла очков) классрука смотрели в самую душу. – Почему ты регулярно не выполняешь домашние задания?  
\- Потому что спасаю планету, – совершенно искренне сказал я. Ведь и правда спасаю, хоть не совсем нашу. – Что? Вы мне не верите?  
\- Почему же, – медленно проговорил классрук. – Верю.  
Продолжая удерживать меня за плечо, он – впервые на моей памяти – снял свои неизменные затемненные очки. Глаза под ними полыхнули красным.


End file.
